Yu-Gi-Oh! Me
Some names written here from original Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise are using the original japanese names, do not change them. Yu-Gi-Oh! Me is a fan-based colored manga made by Chadook (chahine), which is based on the original Yu-Gi-Oh! anime and manga series, it was planned to be made since the the previous YGO bts failed since it didn't go well with the plot and the storyline, as the other one, this one gives a deep explaination of Evolute Monster, along with the other Summoning methods mentioned in the other series. __TOC__ 'Summary:' In a city called Birta, where duels have taken place with new flavour and advanced design (following the developement of duels in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Minus Action Duels), Yei Tisumi aimed at making a new stage of her dueling way, through seeking and trying various ways to surpass her limits , but after Discovering the Evolute Summon, the hero's destiny has been changed into other stages of life challenges and pinches, along with the initial stage of Chaotics' Invasion over the place. Rules: This manga is using CCG, OCG and. Master Rules Style: In contrast to other Yu-Gi-Oh! mangas, this one used to a Flash-Esque colored style, until Chapter 9 , it also uses Series 9 colored instead of Usual Manga Layouts.The Black and White-colored styles are resumed from Chapter 9 onward using Adobe Photoshop CS6 and Traditional Drawing, in contrast to the ones made with Adoble Flash Professional CS6, also, since Chapter 8, the Alignment Style was reverted to the classic manga's (left <-- Right) in contray to the old chapters before Chapter 8 that used to run the opposite alignment style (left --> Right) 'Volumes:' 'Volume I : Chaotics' Invasion!' *Stage 01 *Stage 02 *Stage 03 *Stage 04 *Stage 05 *Stage 06 *Stage 07 *Stage 08 *Stage 09 'Characters:' 'Main:' #Yei Tisumi #Bruce Iyko #Melissa Meiry #Anissa Kaatta #Fokkusu Taker #Keren Daichi 'Secondary:' 'Callbacks to other Series:' This is one of the fan-made manga those make other call backs to other original or fan Yu-Gi-Oh! Series. 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' *"Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine", the signature card of Yei Tisumi mirrors "Dark Magician" considering it's a Normal Monster. **Also, Similar to "Dark Magician Girl", "Hinn, Maiden of The Fiber Vine" is an Effect Monster and an apprentice of "Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine". **Both Monsters have the same Attributes and Types, just like Dark Magician and Dark magician Girl. *Ritual Summon was firstly introduced in the Ygo Anime. *"Hinn, Maiden of The Fiber Vine, once the owner gets the card, they get posessed. *Fokkusu Taker Develops a part of Insector Haga's Personality. *"Teteroid Warrior - Line" is based on " " **Both share the same 3500 ATK value. **Both are Rock-Type monsters. **Both require 3 Materials of the same archetype members. **His first loss to Yei is similar to Haga's First loss to Yugi. **Fokkusu Taker stole the " "Deck to Provoke Yei and force her to duel him and shatter her, similar to how Haga threw the 5 pieces of " " out of the boat to ensure his win against Yugi. **Fokkusu Taker's Fake personality to get close to Yei, is similar to Haga's to see the "Forbidden One" cards. **He's a close friend to Yuma Trussk, in a similar fashion of the friendship of haga and Dinosaur Ryuzaki. *Yei was constantly bullied pirior to the manga, but she started to gain respect when she gained "Carole, Tigeragon Queen of Fiber Vine". *Similar to Yugi's first duel, Yei had to defeat two monsters with 3000 ATK. *While Yugi tried to teach respecting cards and to believe in the heart of the deck, Yei's motive was to teach Melissa that Dueling is not a tool to harm other people. *Keren Daichi has personality traits are similar to 's 'Yu-Gi-Oh! GX' *Melissa Meiry has the personality of Jun Manjoume, including her hatred to Yei. *Yei' Shirt is red, it is similar to Judai Yuki's Silfer uniform. *The attack of "Carole, Tigeragon Queen of Fiber Vine" is a reference to "Elemental HERO Neos". *"Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine" is also similar to "Elemental HERO Neos" since both of them are Normal Monsters. **It shares the same Attribute of "Elemental HERO Terra Firma". *The transformation of "Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine " to "Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine 2" is a reference to how Judai gained his "Elemental HERO Neos" later. *The mass Ritual Summon of "Fiber Vine" has the exact pattern of Fusion Summon of "Elemental HERO". **Additionally, "Fiber Vine" are based on "Elemental HERO". *Hinn portrays the role of Winged Kuriboh 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's' *This manga uses Life Points, ATK, DEF, and Level Gauges of this Anime, and more importantly those were used in the Japanese Version. *The duel disc is based on those used by Three Emperors of Yliaster. *The effect of Carole, Tigeragon Queen of Fiber Vine is a reference to Stardust Dragon's Attribute. *Yei Tends to Swarm the field with Low Level /ATK Monsters, similar to how Yusei Fudo does the same thing. **She also Ritual Summons other Fiber Vine Ritual Monsters in a same fashion of Yusei's Synchro Summon of Junk. *The Chaotics can cause real pain during a duel, it's similar to how Psychic Duelists tend to use their monsters to hurt their opponents, even oustside duels. *Yei shares the calm traits of Yusei's. *Wandyr Minami is set to have the conceited personality of . *When "Carole, Tigeragon Queen of Fiber Vine" is Summoned, the monster has sent an effect that made the darkness of the field spell perish, is a reference of " " one of the cards that was used to defeat . 'Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL' *One of Melissa's characteristics is based on Ryoga Kamishiro in the first episodes of Zexal Anime. *Yei didn't have the Evolute monster until she got it when she's in a Pinch, similar to how Yuma Tsukumo got his first Xyz Monster in a similar situation. *Chaotics' Invasion is similar to Numbers'. *Chaotic Token has a great role of taking over other duelists' minds, it is similar of how Girag used Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force to brainwash other people. *Fokkusu Taker Develops a part of Tokunosuke Hyori's Personality. *Teteroid is the first Xyz Based Archetype to appear. *The Ante Duel of Yei and Fokkusu's is similar to the ones that Yuma had with Ryoga, then Tokunoske. *Yei lives with her brother Hata similar to how Yuma Tsukumo Lives with his sister Akari Tsukumo. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V': *The duel discs are Mold of this anime's and Three Emperors of Yliaster's (look above) *Introduction of Pendulum Summon and the newly appeared Qli *Keren Daichi's interest in Evolute Summon is similar to Reiji Akaba's interest in Pendulum Summon. **Both Characters have gone indirect ways to get to know the method. *Yei Straps Her Deck to Her lap, similar to Deck holders Yuya Sakaki had in his pants. *The fact that Fokkusu Taker stole the Blue-Eyes Deck to force Yei to duel him to handle him "Carole, Tigeragon Queen of Fiber Vine" is similar to how Shingo Sawatari Stole " " and " " from to force him to duel, although, it was done differently. **Fokkusu made a deal with Keren Daichi is similar to how Shingo was requested by Reiji Akaba to bring the Pendulum cards and use them against the protagonist. **Fokkusu and Yei's duel gives a Small reference to Duel Yuya and Akaba had. 'Access to Manga:' The manga can be found and read here! Yu-Gi-Oh! Me on SmackJeeves Deviantart This is the Manga's Chatango's Room for Questions and comments. 'Other Things/Contact/News:' Official Blog Twitter Page ' 'Facebook ' 'Discord ' 'Deviantart ' 'Patreon ' 'Tumblr Category:Mangas & Fanfictions Category:Mangas